TomaSquawk
TomaSquawk the Vicious Cuckoo is the pet of Big Chief Tiny Head and due to this, they are considered to be part of C.L.O.N.C.. Their name is a pun on "Tomahawk", a type of axe made and used by (Algonquian) Native Americans, combined with the onomatopoeia "Squawk", the sound a bird makes. Moshipedia is the vicious cuckoo that lives in Big chief Tiny Head's feathery headdress. He's heap big* trouble! Fiction In Welcome to Jollywood, Big Chief Tiny Head takes his leave when he identifies the monster who infiltrated Bobbi SingSong's yoga retreat and now stands before him as a Super Moshi. In his hurry over "being late for hula lessons" he drops a feather. This feather is a peacock feather and does not feature in his headdress design. Most likely, it came from TomaSquawk, hiding in his headdress. A picture of a peacock character was shown in the magazine, whose feathers are the specific design of the feather Tiny Head had dropped. This means the peacock is most likely TomaSquawk. In Issue 33 TomaSquawk finally debuted as a relevant character. Dr. Strangeglove wants to sprout the beanstalk that would eventually grow into The Great Moshi Beanstalk. To do so, he needed beans and he read "Jungle Cuckoos" usually carry those. Dr. Strangeglove is very rough with TomaSquawk, aggressively reaching and grabbing onto the bird who panics and voices this. Dr. Strangeglove threatens it, saying that the cuckoo knows what he is here for (beans) and that he will tell Chief Tiny Head to add cuckoo soup to the menu if TomaSquawk will not hand them over. It grabs them from under its wings and beak them over. In Moshi Monsters: The Movie, near the end of the Jollywood song appears a peacock. It is of different design* than the assumed TomaSquawk, but still similar and location-wise correct to be present. Personality TomaSquawk speaks like a typical cartoon parrot, having limited vocabulary, starting their sentences with "RAWK!" and mimicing what their "master" had just said. Only in a moment of distress do they speak for themself. TomaSquawk however acts like a cuckoo from a cuckoos clock, peaking its head out of the headdress and going back inside after saying what it felt it needed to say. Design While sounding like a parrot and behaving like a cuckoo, it looks like a peacock. Its feathers are shaped like hearts. It has oddly large feet with thin legs to put more emphasize on the largeness of the feet. This with the rotund body on top is roughly similar to Big Chief Tiny Head's design. Relationships *Big Chief Tiny Head - Nothing is known about their relationship other then that Big Chief Tiny Head tolerates their presence and considers them a pet. However, as his pet, he did not mind Dr. Strangeglove's abusive behavior, and all of that mostly went over his head. (Ironic, as it went on on top of his head). *Dr. Strangeglove - Somehow Strangeglove considers TomaSquawk to be smart enough to realize the power that resides in the beans they keep and thus the likelyhood of that being what Strangeglove seeks from them. That would imply Strangeglove either knows TomaSquawk or its species better than Big Chief Tiny Head does. TomaSquawk seems to take Strangeglove's threat of making Tiny Head them part of the menu seriously, meaning they assume Strangeglove to be of higher position than Big Chief Tiny Head or that Tiny Head would not care for its death, which is not all that far-fetched considering Tiny Head does not oppose Strangeglove's atrocious behaviour. Trivia *The "heap big" phrase is commonly used to imitate and ridicule Native American speech and is thus considered to be offensive. *If the peacock from the movie and the one assumed-to-be TomaSquawk are the same individual is uncertain, but if so, reasoning for redesign might be the awkward appearance of TomaSquawk or their supposed lack of existing files of the character. *Due to the overdone Native American stereotypes within the writing of both Big Chief Tiny Head and TomaSquawk, one may assume the offensive term "squaw" (meaning "woman") being used to make a triple pun. However, TomaSquawk was given he-pronouns. Category:Characters Category:C.L.O.N.C.